


不，邦德先生，我要让你痛不欲生

by Erix



Series: Not-So-Secret Agent series （中文翻译） [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Sort of) Enemies to Lovers, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Freelance Agent Bucky Barnes, M/M, SHIELD Agent Steve Rogers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/pseuds/Erix
Summary: （现代秘密特工AU-对手变情人-甜文）“罗杰斯特工，我们不能再像这样见面了。”冬日战士在史蒂夫面前蹲下来，史蒂夫则被迫贴在墙上，双手和小臂被某种黏糊的聚合物牢牢粘在背后的石头上，“还舒服吗？”“不舒服。”史蒂夫骗人道，“这东西掐断了我的血液循环，我完全感觉不到自己的两只手了。”“哦，所以说，也许我应该把你放开。”战士面无表情地说道。“这是紧急医疗事故，你可不想承担令我失去四肢的责任，不是吗？”“这么着吧，如果你的手真被截肢，我就给你做一打新的。”他抬起自己的金属手，微微弯了一下小指，“拉勾保证。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No, Mr. Bond, I Expect You to Pine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685790) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday). 



> From the Author (作者说明)
> 
> 现代秘密特工AU，史蒂夫小时候不认识巴基，他被注射血清，成为神盾局秘密特工。本文标题来自TVtropes网页（译者解释见下文），原句已经在玩邦德引言梗了，我则拿原句做梗，因为我就是这样的大傻瓜。故事里有一点点布鲁斯/托尼，但实在是太少了，所以我不希望打出CP，吊粉丝们的胃口。文中没有详细暴力描写，但有一些对流血和受伤的描述。文中也暗示冬日战士的创伤经历，没有具体的讨论和描述。
> 
> From the Translator (翻译说明)
> 
> 来解释一下原文标题：No, Mr. Bond, I Expect You to Pine / 不，邦德先生，我要让你痛不欲生。作者提到的那个网站解释影视或其他媒体的桥段，网站原题为：“No, Mr. Bond, I Expect You to Dine / 不，邦德先生，我邀请您共进晚餐”，意在描述影视剧里常见的一种桥段，当反派与主角相遇时，做出假意和平的邀请，双方在和平的环境中相互关系剑拔弩张。此文标题则把一种虚假的友善活动——Dine/进餐，变成了虚假的敌对活动——Pine/痛苦，暗示冬兵巴基与美国队长的相遇不是真正的反派与主角相遇，反倒是主角与主角相遇^^。
> 
> The Translation is also posted at：http://erixz.lofter.com/post/3a02c1_d7cc5a5

史蒂夫清醒过来的时候，他的身体贴着一面粗糙的石头墙，双手手腕被铐在头顶上。  
  
好吧， **操** 。  
  
无力的双腿拒绝配合，但他还是强迫它们支撑自己的重量。当史蒂夫站稳后，他肩膀上的痛感立即消失了。远超常人的恢复力令他由于尴尬姿势被吊挂在墙上的拉伤迅速复原。身上并没有肉眼可见的伤口，他到底昏迷了多久？  
  
束缚他的手铐看起来坚不可摧，但如今史蒂夫几乎可以破坏任何东西，如果他有足够的时间独自在此恢复体力，找回一点感觉——  
  
大门突然被打开，史蒂夫直起腰板，试图让自己看上去沉着稳定。  
  
站在他牢房门外走廊上的男人令人印象深刻，他个子很高，宽肩膀，全身上下都是黑色，只有携带武器的地方闪着一丝银光，他的左臂被一层金属外壳包裹——不，史蒂夫更正了自己，目不转睛地盯着男人用那只手臂在身后关上门——他的左臂完全由金属制成。  
  
多米诺面具在私人义警中间是件流行装备，但事实上通过个人的口鼻和下巴线条比通过眼睛和额头更容易判定某人的身份。这个男人明显了解这点——一副防风镜挂在他的脖子上，让他双眼暴露在外，但他从鼻子到下巴都被一个服帖的黑色面具覆盖遮蔽。就史蒂夫能够观察到的那一部分面孔来看，男人的表情冷静克制。他的双眼是云杉松针般冰凉的灰蓝色。  
  
史蒂夫抬起下巴，拒绝被恐吓，“我猜你就是金斯顿博士？”  
  
“不对，”男人说道，他的声音很轻，但通过面具传来也非常清晰。  
  
史蒂夫眨了眨眼，“抱歉？”  
  
“金斯顿博士是老板，我是他的安保负责人。”  
  
“哦。”史蒂夫感到有些失望，他已经有一段时间没被抵押给小喽啰了，这些日子以来，当他被抓的时候，通常是大佬亲自出马来审问他。  
  
“别较真，”男人似乎觉得这很有趣，他谨慎地向牢房中走了一步，背着双手，“如果这对你的自尊心有所帮助，我觉得他是因为太害怕不敢自己来，你可名声在外呢，美国队长。”  
  
他叫那称呼的时候，带着史蒂夫自己脑补出的嘲讽意味。这叫法多半是用来挖苦他的，但史蒂夫却觉得格外令人振奋。  
  
“美国队长”这一整摊子烂事儿非常令人尴尬。秘密任务本应该，怎么说，保持神秘。在此之前史蒂夫已经在神盾局做了好几年无名特工（即使他拥有一些远超常人的能力），但维也纳之夜让他的秘密身份毁于一旦。那天他甚至不是去出勤的——某个奥地利敲诈团伙恰巧在那一天突袭了维也纳国家歌剧院，试图寻找富有的挟持目标，也就是同一天晚上，娜塔莎连哄带骗地把史蒂夫拽去作陪，参加芭蕾舞剧《海盗》的首演。  
  
史蒂夫无法确定，那一晚谁过得更加糟糕，是那些惊惧惶恐的观众，还是那些不得不面对娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫因计划被搅黄的盛怒面孔的罪犯们。说真的，史蒂夫亲手解决了那几个罪犯，实际上是帮了他们大忙，要知道娜塔莎已经对这场演出期待许久。  
  
被挟持的人质们录下了史蒂夫对付入劫匪的影像，他一个人打倒了七个武装罪犯，只用了一只开胃酒托盘和他自己的领结做武器，史蒂夫的超人力量和反应速度全面展示。模模糊糊的手机视频被传到网上，向全球的狂热观众们现场直播。当打斗结束，甚至在医疗人员从他腿上挖出射中的子弹之前，记者们就已经通过一张部队的老照片确认了史蒂夫·罗杰斯队长的身份，几小时之内，“#美国队长”标签就上了热门榜。自此之后，他的秘密身份就再也无法挽救了。  
  
史蒂夫适应了这个新状况。官方的说法是，他被迫从先前的行动小队停职，转为从事后台指导性的工作。但私下里，他的新“美国队长”头衔令他获得了与高官权贵们交往的途径，能够进入许多曾经无法到达的场所，接触到以前无法接触的人物，这为他打开了新的秘密任务的大门。参加富人和当权者组织的活动能够为他提供各种收集情报的机会。  
  
这也是他落到现在这种处境的原因——被绑在立陶宛一栋砖房地下室的墙壁上，房屋的主人是这个国家最顶尖的科学家之一（而且根据神盾局的数据分析，还是新一代生物科技最大的私人卖家），此时此刻，一场晚宴正在楼上进行得有声有色。神盾局获得情报，这位科学家预定了一张第二天一早前往关岛的单程机票。史蒂夫想要利用金斯顿博士临走前的告别晚宴来寻找最后的机会，拷贝、查抄、或者至少能够看一眼他的研究，可惜今晚的安保工作比他们想象中更加密不透风。  
  
史蒂夫刚一踏进科学家的实验室，他的脖子上立即中了一枪麻醉针，通常情况下，麻醉针这种东西都不会令他放慢节奏，但这次的针头特别应对他的高速代谢能力，令他像一麻袋砖那样重重倒下去。  
  
“就是我，”史蒂夫应道，“美国队长，不太秘密的特工。”  
  
“也没怎么退休，显而易见。”男人干巴巴地说道，“想象一下这多令我惊讶。”  
  
“我不知道你在说什么。”史蒂夫睁大眼睛，装出一副老实样，“我获得了这次宴会的邀请，我在宾客名单上。”  
  
“哦，是我的错，所以说你也获得了参观地下实验室的请帖？”  
  
“我在找厕所，一定是走错了方向。”史蒂夫盯住男人的脸，暗中计算着距离，如果男人再靠近一点，就只要再从门口向前一步——  
  
“如果你以后再遇到这种情况，罗杰斯特工，我必须得告诉你一条常识，厕所一般不会设有钢板门和八位的密码锁。”男人又踏了一小步，几乎进入了史蒂夫的目标范围。  
  
史蒂夫猛地拽掉了墙上的手铐，把它投向房间的另一边，紧接着对这个安保负责人使出一记回旋踢踢。  
  
或者，至少，那是史蒂夫的计划，可惜，当他用尽自己全部的超人力气努力去拽头顶上的手铐时，他几乎拽脱了自己的肩膀。  
  
“操——噢！”  
  
虽然不容易看清，史蒂夫觉得男人在面具后畏缩了一下，“是呀，如果我是你的话就不会这么做，手铐是艾德曼合金（译者注：金刚狼的爪儿）加固的，你最好再老实待一会儿。”  
  
史蒂夫的脑袋重新靠回墙上，“你们是怎么见鬼地搞到艾德曼合金手铐的？”  
  
“做的。”  
  
“你做的？”  
  
男人耸了耸肩，就好像获得并使用地球上最难搞的金属是一件稀疏平常的事情，“我见过你去年六月对杜姆的牢房做了什么，很明显钢材对你起不到作用，你的力量是……怎样，四倍于普通人？”

史蒂夫并不想肯定这样的情报，但他也许可以钓到其他信息，“所以你们知道我会来？”  
  
“你过去干过不少这种事，我必须防患于未然。”  
  
“我们原先见过？”  
  
“没有直接见过面。”男人挑起眉毛，向史蒂夫做出无声的挑战。  
  
史蒂夫回顾过往的任务，试图回忆男人可能参与过其中的哪一项，对方看起来非常高效，能力不凡。哪一次的敌对势力特别有组织有计划呢？“萨格勒布，2014年？”  
  
“那是其中之一，你在画廊警报响后的反应速度十分惊人。”  
  
“谢谢表扬。”史蒂夫说道，这是他被敌人绑在墙上之后最奇怪的一段对话（是的，非常不幸，他的口袋里有不少类似经历可作比较）。“用激光探头把守楼梯道是个妙招。”  
  
“嗯，好吧，”男人谦虚地看向地面，“如果我那时候知道你能从街面直接跳到二楼阳台，我也就不会花功夫去搞那个了。”  
  
“你自然不会。”史蒂夫又拽了拽手铐，想要表现出自己正在试验角度和力道，他分别移动双脚，踩踏藏于他左脚鞋跟几乎不可见的隐形机关，激活求救信号发射线路，向他的队员们告知自己陷入了麻烦。  
  
“嗯，对了，那也没用。”男人说，“地下室被法拉第笼（译者注：用于静电屏蔽）环绕。但你的装备不错，你们的支援团队一定是顶级的。”  
  
“是呀，我还能说什么？”史蒂夫再次靠向墙壁，如果他短时间内无法挣脱，为什么不换个舒服的姿势呢，“我只和最优秀的人合作。”  
  
“哦，是吗？”男人向前倾了倾身，挑起眉毛，“所以说，如果我的任务需要一些额外的肌肉劳力，我应该雇佣你？”  
  
“我可不是肌肉劳力。”  
  
男人把史蒂夫从头到脚缓慢地打量了一遍，不留死角，“你可骗不过我。”  
  
史蒂夫低头看了看自己的胸口，他胸腹的肌肉被贴身衬衫包裹，白色的布料在他手臂和肩膀上崩得紧紧的，史蒂夫忍不住翻了个白眼。适应这具新身体所获得的日常关注花了他好一段时间，现在史蒂夫能够不再为含沙射影的讽刺而面红耳赤了，对此他可以一笑置之。有时候史蒂夫觉得别人在看他的时候就像在欣赏一套装扮，而不是史蒂夫本人，“我不只有肌肉。”他订正道。  
  
“这一点我同意。”男人放弃了调戏的语气，放松地靠在对面的墙壁上，他的语气听上去当真像在闲聊，“我研究了你在秘密身份曝光前的多次任务，你的无关人群管控方式属于顶尖，我从没见过那种技巧，我敢打赌你的平民受伤概率是所有行动队任务中最低的，对不对？你们在东京转移游行队伍的办法真是天才。”  
  
史蒂夫眨了眨眼，从这个人的语气中听出了什么，就和布鲁斯或者托尼见到令他们尊重的科学家时一样，男人的话音里带着尽可能控制的热切情绪，这家伙……托尼管这叫什么来着？犯花痴，他在对着史蒂夫设计的行动计划犯花痴。  
  
现在史蒂夫真的脸红了。  
  
正当他仍在琢磨如何作答的时候，男人用一个手指碰了碰自自己戴的耳机，模糊不清地说了几个俄语词汇，宴会结束，楼上参加的人们开始下楼。过不了多久，客人们就会从此处离开，史蒂夫的团队会开始担心他的消失，并派人进来找他。  
  
如果面前的这家伙和史蒂夫猜测得一样优秀，在史蒂夫团队出现之前，男人和他的客户（以及他客户的研究内容）便会消失得无影无踪。如果他想了解关于这个神秘人物的任何事情，他的时间所剩无几。  
  
“要开工了。”男人叹了口气，离开了墙壁，走过去打开门锁，“很高兴见到你，罗杰斯特工。”  
  
史蒂夫对反刑讯并不在行——那是娜塔莎的特长——但他试图猜想娜塔莎在他现在的情况下会怎么做，保持交谈，继续利用对方已经谈及的信息，并要求更多，“如果你想雇我，我们至少应该交换一下联系方式。”  
  
“哦，操，我把我的名片忘在另一件夹克兜里了。”  
  
“至少告诉我一个名字？”  
  
“你是个超级间谍，这点我留给你自己去猜吧。”男人拉开门，对着史蒂夫用两根手指敬礼，“希望你早日摆脱那手铐，祝好运。”

 

☆  ☆  ☆

 

玛利亚·希尔站在会议室内，手里拿着投影仪遥控器，把简报文件夹扔给史蒂夫、娜塔莎和克林特，众人正在等待投影仪预热。当人们问史蒂夫，在现实生活中当秘密特工™是什么感觉的时候，他们从不相信史蒂夫所说的——秘密特工花大把时间围坐在会议桌前，每一个激动人心的渗透火山基地的行动之夜，都伴随着一打行动前部署会议和行动后分析会议，就算是间谍也逃不过幻灯片的折磨。  
  
投影机投射出的蓝色长方块逐渐变暗，被一张黑白图片所取代，画面来源显然是某个监控录像。背景中，一栋建筑正在着火，在黑白照片上，对比暗色天空，火焰呈现亮白，前景则抓拍到一个正大步离开的男人，火箭发射筒几乎可以说是随意地抗在他的左肩上，人物因为运动模糊不清，但他的面罩、眼罩、还有金属手臂仍然清晰可见。  
  
“他被称为冬日战士。”希尔切换着其余几张冬兵的图片，所有都是远距离拍摄的，而且面部总是被面罩遮挡得严严实实，“他第一次出现在神盾局视线范围内是在五年前，那时他是九头蛇的重要资产，最早与我方特工的正面冲突发生在敖德萨市，那是我方的护送任务，他的目标则是暗杀被罗曼诺夫特工护送的伊朗科学家。”  
  
史蒂夫不了解娜塔莎身上的所有伤疤，但他至少听过这一个。某次史蒂夫、娜塔莎、还有克林特一起成功结束了在里斯本执行的运输任务，在城市里放松休整。大量酒精下肚之后，三个人开始轮流比拼自己搞砸任务的最黑历史。娜塔莎赢了那次比赛——她撩起衬衫前襟，向他们展示腰上的一块伤疤，“混球打穿了我的身体杀死了他，”娜塔莎说道，语气里几乎带着点敬佩，她真心实意地欣赏冷酷无情，“苏联子弹，没有膛线，再见比基尼。”  
  
史蒂夫看向娜塔莎无声提问，娜塔莎平静地回视，只是在桌子下面踹史蒂夫的脚踝，直到他的注意力重新回到投影仪屏幕上。  
  
“在九头蛇时期，至少有将近三十次暗杀任务可以记在他头上，大部分是远距离，九头蛇利用他射杀安保最严密的目标，比如各国首脑、重要人士、或者是富到能够为自己日常出行聘用最厉害的保镖的人。不仅如此，九头蛇也把他包装成恶鬼，用来威胁自己人遵守纪律。如果背叛了九头蛇，那么迟早有一天你会出现在冬日战士的准星中。”  
  
希尔又翻过几页图像，冬日战士站在穿九头蛇制服的特工们身边，他低头脸朝地面，手中没有武器，垂在身体两侧，冬兵身边的特工们在相互交谈，背朝着他，把他置于谈话之外，史蒂夫希望能看到冬兵的脸，不只是为了确认他的面貌和身份，还想看清他的表情，想看他的脸是否与他服从的身体语言相符。  
  
“三年后，冬兵与九头蛇公开决裂，闹得很大。在此之后，他最早的私活便是袭击九头蛇的设施。”希尔接下去展示了几张非常清晰的彩图，与先前的黑白监控图像形成鲜明对比，它们展示了世界各地遇袭的地点，九头蛇基地被炸成碎片，焚毁得只剩地基，“我们仍然不知道他的出身，但他有军事训练背景，很有可能是美国特种兵，而且已经被确认可以流利地使用英语、俄语和西班牙语。凡是你能叫出名字的武器他都能熟练使用，但他在狙击方面尤其出色。”  
  
史蒂夫靠进椅背里，再次回忆着娜塔莎肚脐旁边凸起的白色伤疤，冬兵在射击时进行了精确的瞄准，相比而言，机枪扫射对于清除被遮挡的目标和目标的保护者是更加简单稳妥的方式，但冬兵仅开了一枪，这样的行为代表什么？是高傲还是收敛？“从正常人的水平到克林特的水平，他有多好？”  
  
“非常接近克林特，在某些武器上，他们没准势均力敌。”  
  
克林特长长吹了一声口哨，史蒂夫同意他的观点。  
  
“自从冬兵单飞，他大多数工作都是接私人合约从事安保，特长是人员或特殊设施的保护，他与外国情报部门合作过，还曾受雇于独立研究机构、犯罪组织，你能想到的任何雇主，应有尽有。但他会拒绝有潜在平民死伤危险的任务，这点也是众所周知的。”  
  
娜塔莎转过椅子，面对其他人，手肘放在桌上，看起来镇定自若，但这镇定本身也很说明问题，“中情局不会承认，但他们去年在摩加迪沙的那次灾难就雇佣了冬日战士，据我所知，冬兵最后的逃脱计划是中情局行动小队没有全军覆没的唯一原因。”  
  
史蒂夫浏览着简报文件夹，注意阅读冬日战士近三年的行动，在脱离九头蛇后，所有确认死于冬兵之手的人全部都是九头蛇特工，“如果他真这么出色，我们为什么没有雇佣他？”  
  
“我们得先找到他才行。”希尔看起来非常恼火，她亲自负责神盾局的情报工作，“他就像鬼魂，一旦工作结束，立即消失。”  
  
“但他总需要找工作，不是吗？他肯定有自己的情报网。”  
  
希尔点了一下头，确认史蒂夫的说法，“两年前，寇森发现我们有一个中间人，他通过此人送出了工作邀请，但当寇森派特工去接触，冬兵立即消失下线，五个月都没有露头，自此之后我们没再尝试过。”  
  
“他知道我们派的人是去招聘的吗？”史蒂夫问道，“还是说他觉得我们的人是要去杀他。”  
  
“我认为无论是哪一种，冬兵都不会改变他的做法，那家伙疑心病很重。”希尔在史蒂夫提出异议前摊开双手，“我不是说他没有理由怀疑，但他不信任神盾局，我们也没有筹码，我们并没有收获资产的条件。”  
  
“我们可以试着和他谈谈。”史蒂夫语气平静地说。  
  
“如果你再碰到他，并且他没对你开枪，你大可以试试，但我建议你在与他谈条件的时候保持距离。”希尔关闭了投影仪，直视史蒂夫的双眼，要求他的全部注意力，“也许他没有意愿与神盾局开战，但如果你挡了他的路，你要知道冬日战士总是完成他的任务。”

 

☆  ☆  ☆

 

通讯器中开始传来托尼愉快的笑声，史蒂夫知道他已经完成了对委内瑞拉大使馆监控录像的全面监视，史蒂夫很想通过最近的摄像头瞪他两眼，但那很容易让他暴露身份。  
  
“少说两句吧。”史蒂夫轻声嘀咕道，几乎没有移动嘴唇。  
  
“不，不，非常好，看上去棒极了，那些漫画太懂了，紧身衣简直对你——”  
  
“我们能不能集中精神做任务，拜托了？”史蒂夫猛地转身假装开始观察墙上的一副肖像，等待自己的脸蛋凉下去。  
  
必须穿制服参加正式的集会简直太糟糕了，但他最终会习惯于穿着他的小丑服抛头露面。不幸的是，委内瑞拉大使最终决定把他们的年度皇室活动升级成化装舞会，让他们在特区所有大使馆中脱颖而出，这就意味着史蒂夫必须穿着他的全套行头。  
  
娜塔莎建议打一张美国队长牌，也就是让史蒂夫穿成——显而易见的——美国队长，比较特殊的是，史蒂夫要打扮成去年首发出版的一套漫画中的美国队长形象，加上漫画里那个紧绷的皮革头盔，两边还有愚蠢的小翅膀（虽说小翅膀完美地隐藏了他的通讯耳机，总算是一丝慰藉），他不得不背一个巨大的、像靶子一样的盾牌在背后，而且，没错，还有紧身衣——亮蓝色的、带有银条纹的、全面呈现身材的紧身衣。  
  
史蒂夫再也不会听从娜塔莎的穿衣建议了。  
  
罗杰斯，想想你自己的话，集中注意力。“鹰眼，到位了吗？”  
  
“我在吧台后面，并且正嫉妒地盯着自助餐台，就告诉你们在行动之前我们应该叫点披萨，我已经他妈的快饿昏了，那些是虾仁苏吗？！”  
  
托尼的声音在监控面包车里有点回音，他的车子停在几条街之外，提供远程协助，如果事情搞砸，他要帮助所有人迅速撤离，“那些是迷你‘皮塞拉戴尔’（尼斯洋葱塔）。”  
  
“你说的是法语的虾仁苏吗？”  
  
“你这个乡巴佬，鹰眼，噢，队长，帮我拿几个那个巧克力慕斯杯！”  
  
史蒂夫用一只手捂住嘴，假装正在考虑去跳舞，“以后再谈零食，伙计们，别再闲聊了，寡妇，你就位了吗？”  
  
“还没有，”娜塔莎回答，“那个小领事还在酝酿感情，他现在正走向吧台寻找酒精，给自己打气。”  
  
“做你能做的，尽量鼓励他。鹰眼，如果他在吧台待的时间够长，就克隆他的手机。”  
  
“没问题，老大。”克林特的口音和语气都改变了，进入他当酒保的角色，元音字母扁平拉长，拖着他平时会尽量隐藏的中西部长音，“你好啊，先生，今晚想点杯什么？”  
  
史蒂夫谨慎地与一位美国议员点头致意，躲过了一个记者，随后被乌克兰国会的一个成员逼到了死角，他不和史蒂夫一起自拍一张就不肯善罢甘休，这种公务交际总会让史蒂夫无比怀念做秘密特工的日子。  
  
总之，如果他不能避免成名之后带来的关注，至少也可以利用这点，当娜塔莎与那个小领事一起走进舞池的时候，史蒂夫则故意接近先前带有敌意的参议员的夫人，“我能邀请您跳舞吗？”史蒂夫问道，摆出自己最甜的笑容。  
  
议员夫人给了他一个怀疑的眼神，但与美国队长共舞实在是太好的社交谈资，不能错过。史蒂夫极少跳舞，如果她和周围的所有围观者都觉得史蒂夫与她共舞是为了给斯特恩议员难看，那他的目的就达到了，这种小冲突可以把更多人的目光吸引到史蒂夫这边，让他们不去注意娜塔莎的行动。  
  
史蒂夫默数着华尔兹的舞步，努力不被自己绊倒，他也把自己大部分的注意力放在娜塔莎身上，用余光观察她偷偷卸下领事的钥匙、钱包、以及镇定，一样一样按部就班。  
  
“干得漂亮，”克林特赞扬道，“我在这边都能看出他在冒汗。”  
  
“没想到他的柔韧性这么好。”托尼在一曲临近尾声的时候插嘴道，“我敢肯定他自己都没想到。”  
  
娜塔莎只是微微喘息，“幸好不是探戈，不然他会心脏爆炸，他的钱包是真皮的，我们应该能从上面获取清晰的指纹。”  
  
“我想用不着麻烦了。”一个新的声音打断道，“大使馆从上周起加强了安保，低级别的工作人员没有权限进入任何有趣的、值得作乱的地方。”  
  
通讯线路一时死寂。  
  
史蒂夫深深吸气，慢慢呼出，“看吧，伙计们。”他话音冷静，“这就是为什么我们不应该通过通讯系统聊天的原因，你永远也不知道谁在偷听。”  
  
“或者他听了多长时间。”那个声音赞同道。  
  
史蒂夫一般不会把神盾局行动当做一场棋局，那是间谍活动常用的比喻，他明白比喻的由来，但真正的情报工作并不能被简单地抽象成下棋——毕竟棋局规则明确，对阵双方有相同的机会获取信息——现实生活则更加混乱。  
  
但就这一会儿，史蒂夫让自己把眼前的行动想象成仔细规划过的棋局，他正在与委内瑞拉大使对弈，因为这样他便能很容易地想象出目前这种状况，现在就像突然出现了第三者，走过来直接掀翻了桌子，打翻了整盘棋局，棋子四散。  
  
这种想象没什么实际作用，但能让史蒂夫感觉好些。  
  
“冬日战士。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
“罗杰斯特工。”那个声音回应道，“所以说你确实猜出了我的名字。”  
  
史蒂夫寻思着这是否是个测试，“‘冬日战士’不是名字，只是个头衔。”  
  
如果这真是个测试，冬兵没有告诉史蒂夫他到底是通过了考验还是失败了。“我不会占用你太多时间，我可以看到你和你的队员正在忙公务，但我想你会对一条信息感兴趣，有一队雇佣兵装扮成供餐者混进了大使馆，不知道他们的目的，但恐怕和迷你洋葱塔没有关系。”  
  
操。“而你告诉我们这些信息是出于好心？”史蒂夫问道，但他仍然与娜塔莎对视，然后看向供餐通道的出入口。  
  
“哦，我可没有心。”冬兵向他保证道，“但我在给一个客户当保镖，所以我宁可他今晚不会中毒、被炸飞、或者无论那些家伙计划了什么。如果我的客户翘辫子，我就无处讨薪了。”  
  
“那确实很可惜。”宴会厅里有二层阳台，从那里可以很好的纵观全局，史蒂夫穿过人群，迅速地打了个手势告诉克林特随时待命，他自己上了楼，“所以怎么着，难道我们应该替你完成你的工作吗？”  
  
“我可以给你分成。”  
  
“哦，是吗？”在场的大多数保镖都穿着廉价的黑色西服，戴着多米诺面具，史蒂夫试图在楼下众人中寻找符合冬兵身高和体型的一个，但那如同大海捞针，厅内半数人都与冬兵体型相当，“我能拿多少？”  
  
“嗯……就说，百分之二十怎样？”  
  
史蒂夫哼了一声，“哇哦，百分之二十给我和我的整个团队？真够‘大方’呀。”  
  
“我也想多给点，但那些雇佣兵水平也不高。”他听上去话语温和，似乎觉得很有趣，通讯耳机让史蒂夫觉得他在直接对自己的耳朵讲话，“再者说，你不知道我收多少，我愿意再加钱打赌，我收费的百分之二十也比神盾局发你的津贴多。”  
  
史蒂夫的通讯器哔的响了一声，通知他有人接通了他的私人通讯频道，“我追踪到了冬日战士的信号发射器，他就在这个大使馆方圆五平方英里的范围内，”托尼报告道，“这说明不了什么，如果他有本事黑进神盾局的加密通讯系统，他也就有本事弄假信号，但他传输音频的背景音与你的完全一致，所以他绝对在这……这次任务一结束，我就得亲自重建我们的通讯系统，这太他妈丢人了。”  
  
史蒂夫敲了他的麦克两次，告诉托尼收到了信息，他调回到公共通讯频道，“寡妇，你的状况如何？”  
  
“很忙。”娜塔莎抱怨道。史蒂夫耐心地等到娜塔莎那边传来的噪声消失，“今天的主厨原属莫萨德，他是09年吉隆坡大劫案的主攻。”  
  
“噢，那可真是糟糕的一次遭遇。”克林特振奋地说道。  
  
“先前有一个二人支援队，以及一辆逃逸面包车，停在后巷。”冬兵报告道。音频中派对的噪声消失了，他的话语略带回音，似乎是进了楼梯间，史蒂夫很想去追他，但现在待在厅内更重要。  
  
“‘先前’是什么重要字眼吗？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
“他们现在得小睡片刻，你们之后可以把他们抓起来。”  
  
史蒂夫观察着舞池中人们的运动轨迹，寻找其中的套路，大部分服务人员都自然地随着宾客移动，前往手持空杯的人群处，其中有三名肌肉发达的侍者看起来更漫无目的，他们关注保镖而不是宾客，“鹰眼，我找到三个雇佣兵，分别在你的两点、九点、十二点方向。”  
  
“看到他们了，准备好接触，等你信号。”  
  
“还不行，我们仍然不知道他们的——”  
  
“在甜品车下有炸弹。”娜塔莎打断道，“有武装防护，正在倒计时，还有六分二十二秒。”  
  
“呃……太棒了。”史蒂夫一边说，一边拉响了火警。  
  
  
在消防员到达前，战斗就结束了，外面的消防车警笛嘶鸣，与大使馆内还未平息的警铃遥相呼应。宾客们挤在大使馆外的便道上，一边疯狂聊着八卦一边对着破碎的窗子和大街上掉落的碎玻璃猛拍照。  
  
那几个雇佣兵不满地在舞厅地板上坐成一圈，由大使馆警卫把守。史蒂夫在二层看着一切的进展，他探身到窗外，监视着街上的人群。  
  
托尼通过对讲指导娜塔莎拆除了炸弹，宾客们因为火警开始撤离，雇佣兵们掏了枪，史蒂夫和克林特与他们战斗，唯一的战损是史蒂夫用来躲避子弹的一座大理石雕像，以及克林特被雇佣兵扔过吧台时砸碎的价值不菲的苏格兰威士忌。打完一架之后，克林特闻起来全身都是高档酒味，但除了拉伤跟腱和淤青的肩膀没有其他伤处，这比他平日里的受伤记录要好很多。  
  
这一晚最大的惊讶来源于定制盾牌所提供的灵活的庇护，当史蒂夫躲避的时候，还以为盾牌起不到什么作用，但只听到敌人的子弹乒乒击中盾牌，毫无伤害地落到他脚边。托尼为史蒂夫制作了整套装备，史蒂夫本以为那盾牌是铝或锡制成，因为它重量很轻，但史蒂夫不知道什么金属能像这盾牌一样抵挡子弹，甚至没有一点剐蹭。等他们回到总部，史蒂夫有一大堆问题要问托尼。  
  
危机解除了，任务结束，往常史蒂夫会因为肾上腺素的影响退却而感到疲劳，但今天他仍然心怀期待，他本应该在室内协助大使馆守卫看押罪犯，而不是像现在这样站在冷风里搜索楼下的人群。  
  
高官们神色不悦的保镖们正把他们的客户送进等待的车中，那些车在大街上排了一长串，左右都排出一个街区，等它们一旦动起来，就会变成可怕的交通堵塞。聪明的做法——如果是一个知晓派对会提前结束的保镖——会把他们的车停在最前面。通过他们的通讯系统监听整个事件展开的某人，很容易就可以提前打电话给客户的司机，让他排到最前面去。  
  
史蒂夫向捧起的手心里哈着热气，一边模糊地想着自己盲目的搜索。在阳台上无处躲藏，没办法隐蔽自己，好在楼下的人们很少抬头来看。他观察着街面，等待宾客离开。  
  
一个穿黑色西装戴多米诺面具的保镖成功地从人群中接出了他的金主，一位穿蓝色丝裙的老妇人，开始离开，他一直扶着她的手臂，二人走过便道，经过所有排队等候的车，在第一辆车前停下来。保镖小心翼翼地把老人送进加长轿车的后座，汽车车胎受压，明显是因为武装带来的重量。  
  
那个保镖个子很高，宽肩膀，而且不像其他保镖，他的两只手被一副白手套完全遮住。  
  
史蒂夫胸中闪过一道明亮的火花。找到你了！  
  
保镖走到副驾驶席，拉开车门，他的手停留在车门把守上，静止了片刻，几秒钟之后，他用两根手指准确地朝史蒂夫所在的位置行了个礼（他在靠反光镜观察，史蒂夫心不在焉地想着）。保镖钻进车内，甚至没有回头暴露自己的脸，汽车缓慢驶离了便道，平顺地混入来往车流。  
  
史蒂夫所在的阳台只有两层高，史蒂夫完全可以跳下去，跑步追车，他很可能追上他们，然后呢？  
  
直觉让史蒂夫待在原地，直觉，以及知道冬兵明明可以简单地让自己的客户撤离，而不管那些雇佣兵会给其他宾客带来的危险。联络史蒂夫而不是带他的金主离开是好意的表现，史蒂夫不想用追车来报答。  
  
史蒂夫可以肯定他还会再见到冬兵，即使那会面必然会携带危机（或者，如果他诚实面对自己的话，也许恰恰因为如此），史蒂夫期待与冬兵再会。

****

☆  ☆  ☆

 

在大使馆事件之后一周，史蒂夫接到传达室的电话，不知如何，一封没有邮戳也没有回邮地址的信件出现在神盾局办公地点的邮箱里，信写给史蒂夫·罗杰斯特工。没人能想通这封信是怎么送来的，但工作人员对信件做了爆炸物和接触性毒素测试，信件干净无害——罗杰斯特工本人知道信件是如何混入收发系统的吗？或者这是否是个恶作剧？或者，拜托了上帝，任何原因都可以，只要他们不需要向弗瑞局长报告神盾局的收发系统需要全面改造就行。  
  
最终，满腹牢骚的传达室工作人员把信封交给了史蒂夫，信封里只装着一张纸，上面记录了一串数字号码，这串数字是瑞士银行里开在史蒂夫·罗杰斯名下的一个账户，其中存有一笔丰厚的存款。纸条上还贴着一张N次贴，写着：“感谢协助，祝追踪钱款来源快乐。”  
  
史蒂夫足足傻笑了两小时。

 

☆  ☆  ☆

 

“罗杰斯特工，我们不能再像这样见面了。”冬日战士在史蒂夫面前蹲下来，史蒂夫则被迫贴在墙上，双手和小臂被某种黏糊的聚合物牢牢粘在背后的石头上，“还舒服吗？”  
  
“不舒服。”史蒂夫骗人道，“这东西掐断了我的血液循环，我完全感觉不到自己的两只手了。”  
  
“哦，所以说，也许我应该把你放开。”战士面无表情地说道。  
  
“这是紧急医疗事故，你可不想承担令我失去四肢的责任，不是吗？”  
  
“这么着吧，如果你的手真被截肢，我就给你做一打新的。”他抬起自己的金属手，微微弯了一下小指，“拉勾保证。”  
  
史蒂夫大笑，他感到很开心，冬兵的眼角眯起来作为回应，“你的手臂真是你自己做的？”  
  
“第一个不是。”冬兵回答，有那么一瞬间，他变得眼神空洞，“但这一只，是的。”  
  
“托尼想要偷走它，”史蒂夫告诉冬兵，“不是用卑鄙的手段，我的意思是说他也不是为了抢走你的手臂，他只是想要借来玩玩，他很喜欢这些高科技产品，他会给你搞个新的，但我不觉得你需要新手臂，我喜欢你现在这个。”  
  
冬兵突然变得静止不动，双眉之间皱起，史蒂夫不喜欢他这个表情，“罗杰斯特工？你还好吗？”  
  
“我刚刚说的话很奇怪吗？对不起。”史蒂夫开始冒汗，为什么他会冒汗呢？刚刚他还觉得这屋里很冷，“我觉得我在胡言乱语，我觉得有点头晕。”  
  
“史蒂夫。”冬兵靠近了一些，他的金属手指碰到史蒂夫的头皮，接触非常轻柔，“你撞到头了吗？”  
  
“没有，但是我开保险箱的时候确实被什么气体熏了一下，里面有个机关气罐还是什么，它从保险箱里滚出来，盖子弹开了，当我去拿的时候——噗！烟雾全都撞在脸上，让我一时失去了平衡。我努力在毒雾失效前保持低调行事，但那个拿喷枪的女人吓了我一跳。或者说，更类似于我们互相吓了一跳，我觉得她没想到我会在楼梯上绊倒，滚下来，正跌在她面前。但是她朝我开枪了，她的喷枪喷出这些黏糊糊的东西把我粘在了墙上，我无法挣脱，所以现在我就是这样了。”史蒂夫靠向冬兵清凉的手掌，他的脸上变得烫极了，“感觉真好，你真好。”  
  
“我真的不好，你吸入的是什么样的气体？”金属手指滑到史蒂夫的脖子上，探查他的脉搏，史蒂夫想着也许他应该为此感到紧张，凉凉的金属贴着自己的脖子。但他满脑子里都被另一些事情填满，这是冬兵第一次碰他。  
  
“是紫色的，有点氯仿味。”  
  
冬兵从牙齿间发出嘶声，“哦，我知道那个，药效消失后你会没事的。”  
  
“它有什么效用？”史蒂夫低下头，蹭了蹭冬兵的手掌。  
  
冬兵清了清嗓子，退后一步，双臂交叉抱胸，“主要是降低自制力，影响平衡能力，触发服从态度，用于审讯，或者是迷惑攻击者。”  
  
“哈，我在想布鲁斯是否了解这个，我应该给他带一些样本回去，你要审问我吗？”  
  
冬兵摇摇头，“不要，我的合同里没写这条，不过你大概应该闭嘴，你的老板可不会希望你不小心说漏嘴，透露什么秘密。”  
  
“是呀，好吧，这说得通，当然了。”史蒂夫安静了两秒钟，随后就又冲口说道，“但现在不说话可真难啊。”  
  
冬兵交换轻踩左右脚，用手撸了一下头发，史蒂夫第一次看到他流露出犹豫的神态，“好吧，呃，你最喜欢吃什么？”  
  
“芝士酱通心粉。”  
  
“真正的芝士酱通心粉还是盒装的那种？”  
  
“高级盒装的，里面的通心粉是兔子形状的。和普通的克莱夫特通心面的味道没有任何区别，但是，兔子！”史蒂夫忘了自己的手被束缚，他试图用手比划跳跃的动作，他觉得自己看上去一定蠢极了，“我喜欢它们，超可爱。”  
  
冬兵用手捂了一下脸，嘀咕了一句俄语，几秒后，他抬起头，问道：“最喜欢的运动呢？”  
  
“棒球，你喜欢棒球吗？我打赌你肯定喜欢，我打赌你喜欢收集各种统计数据。”  
  
冬兵的眼角再次眯起来，史蒂夫想象着他笑起来什么样，“是呀，我喜欢，我打赌你肯定整场比赛都会发牢骚质疑，是不是？你肯定会批判教练的所有战术，而且怀疑每一次裁判判罚，对不对？”  
  
史蒂夫对他微笑，他的整个身体都感到温暖，脑袋里冒着泡泡，“全中，有时间你想一起看比赛吗？”  
  
“我不常出门，伙计。”  
  
“也许你应该多出门。”史蒂夫试着说道，“小娜总叫我多出门，我们可以一起出门，你喜欢道奇队吗？”  
  
冬兵突然转身，向大门口走去，“我去给你找点水好吗，史蒂夫？你就……坐在这别动。”  
  
“好吧。”史蒂夫伤心地回答。  
  
冬兵离开了房间，史蒂夫知道他没打算再回来。  
  
半小时之后，楼上交响乐队的演奏戛然而止，钢琴和提琴的音符变为持续不断嚎叫的警铃，史蒂夫抖了抖腿，试图站起来。  
  
克林特钻进屋里，脚下悄然无声，他在史蒂夫面前蹲下，从夹克中掏出喷雾瓶，用一种喷剂把史蒂夫的双手从变硬的聚合物中解放出来，聚合物溶解成黄色的泡沫，令史蒂夫皮肤发痒，但没有造成伤害。  
  
“三十秒后撤离，”克林特说道，谨慎地回头观察，“我们需要突围，你能跑吗？”  
  
“你觉得冬日战士绝对不会是洋基队球迷吧？”  
  
克林特瞪了他一秒，把他的脸扭向走廊中的灯光方向，仔细检查他的瞳孔反应，“你让什么东西撞到头了吗？”

 

☆  ☆  ☆

 

几小时后，史蒂夫终于逃脱了神盾局医护人员，躲进了作为临时避难所的托尼的工作室，这里只有布鲁斯逼迫他在审讯用吐实剂失效前周期性提供血样。当然还有娜塔莎想要审查他这一次与冬兵的交流。让布鲁斯每十五分钟扎他一针感觉上并没有其他选项那么痛苦。  
  
史蒂夫的身体已经代谢了大部分毒雾，只给他留下恼人的头痛和挥之不去的抑郁感，在他跌进地下室之前，史蒂夫已经成功把保险箱里的缩影胶片转移到了图书馆的交接处，所以理论上讲，他的任务是成功的。史蒂夫本该庆祝一下，若不是他还邀请，不，几乎是恳求，冬日战士陪他一起去看棒球比赛的话，他会更有心情。  
  
耶稣基督，也许娜塔莎是对的，他确实应该有点私生活，如今他的孤独感太强烈，甚至在任务中都会跳出来作乱。史蒂夫真希望立即把这整件事忘得一干二净。  
  
但没有这种好事，史蒂夫不得不从头到尾重温他与冬兵的交谈，这一次他的小队成员都在他身后围观。他们知道进行本次任务，实时通讯系统不够可靠，所以史蒂夫佩戴了贴身摄像头，记录下他所见所闻的一切，以供小队在事后分析使用。他只是没想到，这分析还要包括他自己被下药后的胡言乱语是否向敌方特工透露了机密情报。  
  
娜塔莎调出视频影像，同情地瞧了史蒂夫一眼，“这是标准程序，史蒂夫。”  
  
“嗯，”史蒂夫抹了把脸，叹气道。他把布鲁斯和托尼也叫了过来，越多人来观察，他们越不会遗漏什么细节，史蒂夫的自尊心早就已经无可挽回了，“好了，播吧。”  
  
当视频结束的时候，娜塔莎的眼睛几乎翻到了脑袋顶。  
  
“我知道，”史蒂夫说道，他塌着肩膀，“我不应该说任何话。”  
  
“史蒂夫……”娜塔莎说道，“他在知道你被下药之前，在跟你调情，而且你也在回应。”  
  
“什么？不可能，他没有，而且绝对没有，我也没有。”  
  
托尼瞪着他，“你甚至不知道如何识别调情话，是不是？怪不得他们从来不用你去勾引目标，即使你长成——”他用手比划了一下史蒂夫的脸和身体，“这个样子。”  
  
“那不是调情！他是敌方特工，我在刺探情报！”  
  
托尼眨了眨眼，“我打赌那不是你想刺——”  
  
布鲁斯用手堵住了托尼的嘴，甚至都没有抬头看，他的准头令人震撼，但毕竟，他有无数练习机会。  
  
“那不是——”娜塔莎摇着头，“史蒂夫，你的状态完全适于被审讯，但他没有告诉他的上级，也没有问你的任务或者个人弱点，他甚至没问你神盾局知道什么关于冬兵的情报。”  
  
“所以呢？”  
  
托尼踢开了工作台，双手双腿伸直，让椅子原地转了一整圈，他在房间另一边喊道：“所以呢，嗒哒，你的秘密特工一见钟情是相互的！我看过你的智商评估，你怎么可能笨到这种程度。”  
  
“托尼，”布鲁斯温和地说道，“你花了两个月的时间才看出来我对你有意思。”  
  
“那是因为你就是调情苦手！”托尼哼道，“你一直拉我出去喝咖啡，我怎么知道那些是约会？！我是个工程师，我拿咖啡当粮食！如果我的每次咖啡约会是真的约会，我就能组织起整个DC最庞大的多角恋了！”  
  
娜塔莎歪着头，给了史蒂夫一个小小的俏皮的微笑，“恭喜你，史蒂夫，现在你正式的有了一个未经许可的小蜜罐。”  
  
史蒂夫变得脸色苍白。

 


	2. Chapter 2

六周之后，史蒂夫救了冬日战士一命。  
  
史蒂夫站在废弃的机场中间，仔细查看自己盾牌的绑绳，确认盾牌在他需要的时候可以灵活使用，自从托尼给他解释了盾牌所具有的能力，史蒂夫开始在仿真环境中训练自己使用它，不过他还从未在实战中尝试过，盾牌背在背后的重量意外地令人安心。  
  
史蒂夫简短地向机场航站楼行礼致意，并打开了通讯器，他的后援小队部署在那里，“罗杰斯就位，听得到吗？”  
  
连续几个月使用托尼设计的新耳机，让他觉得本次装备的耳机又大又蠢。自从冬兵黑进神盾局通讯系统后，托尼从头到脚更新了他们的通讯器，使用他最严密的、疑心病严重的新标准，弗瑞最终要求他与神盾局研发机构分享了他的设计，但新设备尚未投入量产。这次行动中，由于史蒂夫要与两个借用的行动小队合作而不是他自己的团队，他不得不使用二等设备。  
  
“清晰洪亮，队长。”航站楼的信号灯闪亮一次，特工们安排了一个狙击手，史蒂夫希望今天的行动用不着狙击手服务。如果他们幸运的话，这次任务应该温和平顺。  
  
史蒂夫的其他队员正在泰国监视一个艺术品盗窃团伙，但史蒂夫自己从那个任务中脱身接受本次任务，实际上是对行动给予特殊帮助。他并非作为史蒂夫·罗杰斯，神盾局特工，参与行动，而是作为美国队长，一个中立的第三方。  
  
一周之前，立陶宛军队抓获了一名擅闯秘密军事基地的嫌犯，随后嫌犯的联系人接触军队负责人，提出愿意以一名立陶宛前任部长作为筹码交换人质，此人曾经贪污百万政府基金并叛逃出国。面对用一个高级别叛国者来换一个低级别疑似外国特务这种选择，立陶宛政府更看重叛徒。一个人的领导打给另一个人的长官，结果史蒂夫的名字被作为一个值得尊重的中立人物提出，他们认为史蒂夫可以监督这次的囚犯交换行动，保证交换双方无人越界。  
  
自然而然的，立陶宛精锐安保部队成员对让一个五大三粗的美国佬成为他们名义上的指挥官牢骚满腹，目前为止没人与史蒂夫交谈，史蒂夫从负责交换囚犯的陪同外交官那里只获得了十分冷淡的接待。  
  
“美国队长，”那个立陶宛外交官在他们握手的时候说道，“我希望你明白自己在此次行动中的角色，不是行使英雄主义，而是单纯的保持距离，让我们的安保人员顺利完成他们的工作。”  
  
没什么能比被拽进一个没有任何人愿意、甚至是史蒂夫自己都不想他出现在场的外交援助中，更能突显世界知名的“好处”了。史蒂夫强迫自己挂上一个称职的笑容，努力做到不影响他人。  
  
结果那名囚犯只是个瘦了吧唧的染着一头银发的臭小子，在立陶宛警卫环绕之下仍然嬉皮笑脸毫无悔过之心。相比之下，倒是那些守卫更加坐立不安。  
  
史蒂夫不动声色地让自己走到囚犯与警卫之间，向囚犯说明交换流程。  
  
“来接你的人随时会到。”史蒂夫对那个晃着腿，隔着史蒂夫的肩膀向警卫做鬼脸的家伙说道，“一旦部长身份被确认，他们就会交换人质，我们一起向接你的车前进，速度要慢而稳，你到达车旁，上车离开，清楚了吗？”  
  
“随便吧，当差的。”  
  
见鬼的，这小子到底多大？十九？或者二十？他混进秘密军事基地到底要做什么？他看起来连酒都不能喝，“无论如何，你是怎么卷进这件事来的？”  
  
男孩终于正眼看到史蒂夫，一秒之内，他的表情从故意捣乱变成了震惊，“我操，你是美国队长！”  
  
史蒂夫叹了口气，“是我。”  
  
男孩转过身，伸出一只被铐着的手，史蒂夫站在那，不知所措，直到他意识到这小子想和他握手。小心谨慎地，他与男孩握手，男孩拽着他的手上下猛摇，放开他后原地转了个圈。  
  
“太荣幸了，队长，”他笑着说道，“我听了很多你的故事。”  
  
史蒂夫眯起眼，这可不是普通名人八卦狂会说的话，“听谁说的？”  
  
“哦，就是你的头号粉丝。”男孩的东欧口音非常严重，但他说英文很流利，而且说得太快，史蒂夫几乎难以听懂，“他没准会来接我，老天，他肯定要气死了，现在再想被送进秘密海岛监狱是不是已经太晚了？进监狱没准都比听他事后对我说教要好受点。”  
  
“我们的政府允许你免除监禁实属你的幸运，”立陶宛外交官僵硬地说道，“你应该有次自觉，心怀感激，而不是对这种慷慨嗤之以鼻。”  
  
“哦，当然了。”男孩向她保证道，“我就是，嗯，超感谢。”  
  
感谢上帝，史蒂夫的通讯器在外交官有时间回应前响起来，在航站楼部署的神盾局特工通知他们另一方已经到达，史蒂夫向特工们发出信号，允许接近。  
  
史蒂夫自己来到停机坪中央，盾牌挂在背后，象征性地站在立陶宛和新来者之间的位置，充当中立角色。  
  
两辆配有标准工业装甲的黑色SUV在安全的50英尺外停下来。史蒂夫看到第一辆SUV驾驶席车门打开，史蒂夫心感震惊，下车的人正是冬兵。（他的心情必然只能是震惊，因为如果他真觉得高兴，那完全不合时宜。）  
  
“冬日战士。”史蒂夫致意道。  
  
“罗杰斯特工。”冬兵全身装备完整，口罩和眼罩遮面，但他所有的武器都固定在枪套内，以示对这次和平会晤的尊重。他的身体语言没有透露出丝毫情绪，他与看守囚犯的立陶宛警卫站在相对位置，“我们可以开始了吗？”  
  
“开始吧。”  
  
冬兵打开第一辆SUV的后座，拽出一个衣冠不整的男人，他的双手被铐在背后，西服外套看起来遭了不少罪，但男人身上没有可见的伤处。  
  
立陶宛外交官的眼睛亮起来，带着凶光，“啊没错，这是我们失踪的部长，交换可以继续，队长。”  
  
两名立陶宛士兵押送男孩走到中间与冬兵会面，冬兵则牢牢抓着前部长的手肘推搡他向前走。当他们在中间相遇，立陶宛士兵收押了叛国贼部长，史蒂夫眼角余光看到士兵们押着部长后退，大部分注意力则目送冬兵带那个男孩走回自己的SUV。  
  
男孩被救回己方阵营之后看起来竟然比先前更紧张了，“她在车上吗？”  
  
“你觉得她有可能在这种情况下留在家里？”冬兵的语气听起来比以往更生动，他的站姿有一刻松弛，自从冬兵亲眼见到男孩毫发无伤，史蒂夫从他的身体语言中读到了安心，这次交换对冬兵来讲显然不仅仅是一件公事公办的差事，史蒂夫心里记下回头要再挖一挖这个囚犯男孩的身份。  
  
“哦伙计，”男孩呻吟道，“她会把我的屁股揍出四瓣的。”  
  
“你绝对活该，上车。”  
  
“你不想再待两分钟和罗杰斯特工聊几句吗？”男孩惦着脚问道。  
  
“皮特罗。”冬兵警告他。  
  
“好吧，好吧，我上车，我闭嘴，很高兴见到你，美国队长先生，长官。”  
  
皮特罗摇晃着走向第二辆SUV，冬兵一直盯着他直到他安全上车，装甲车门在他身后牢牢关闭。史蒂夫注意着另一边的立陶宛士兵，他们把叛国部长推上了一辆运输车，把他绑进车内，外交官心满意足地监督着士兵们的行动。一切看起来都有条不紊。  
  
史蒂夫放松了一点，“如果双方都满意了，我相信这次交换就此结束。”  
  
“罗杰斯特工，”冬兵点头道，“很高兴与你合——”  
  
事后，史蒂夫没办法说清，他为什么下意识地伸手取了盾牌，他一定是听到了什么动静，不是金属划过空气就是他的耳机里传来抽气声，必然有什么信号令史蒂夫直觉中突然警铃大作。  
  
他举起盾牌的时机恰好拦截了本应该射中冬兵眉心的子弹。  
  
冬兵没有犹豫，当史蒂夫还在计算着子弹轨迹的时候——北边高处，北偏东，是航站楼，神盾局部署特工的地方，见鬼——冬兵已经优雅地向后翻滚，来到第一辆SUV旁边，打开了驾驶席的大门，用车门作为掩护。  
  
立陶宛士兵们大声叫喊传令，他们交换位置在己方车前形成防护阵型，史蒂夫蜷在盾牌后，伸出一只手示意士兵们不要轻举妄动，拼命祈祷他们不要因为迷惑恐惧而擅自开火。如果立陶宛士兵开枪射击，这里必然会有一场血战，史蒂夫则夹在两方中间。  
  
“见鬼的发生了什么？”史蒂夫对自己的通讯器大吼，两辆SUV都已经发动，第二枪击中了冬兵那辆车副驾驶席的玻璃，车窗被击出裂痕，但没有破损。  
  
奇迹般的，冬兵并没有回击，更令人惊叹的，立陶宛士兵也没有开火，即使他们大多数人都已经掏出了枪，枪口对准史蒂夫。冬兵的SUV呼啸开过航站楼，第三枪击中了第一辆车的车胎，但是车胎也没有破，两辆车飞速驶离了狙击射程。  
  
有很长一段时间，史蒂夫耳边只有寂静，他有足够的时间去想象航站楼被拿下了，有什么未知的敌人杀死了所有神盾局的人，踩着他们的尸体开枪射击。但随后他的通讯器再次响起来。  
  
“目标消失。”史蒂夫的后援小队向他汇报，那说明一直是神盾局自己的人在射杀冬兵。  
  
现在史蒂夫很想杀人。

 

☆   ☆   ☆

 

“你没有接到命令交火，更没有权利执行枪决，你想说说到底发生了什么事情吗？”  
  
那个特工翘着自己的锥子下巴，看在上帝的份上，他比皮特罗大不了几岁，什么时候神盾局的招聘年龄降低了？还是史蒂夫自己变老了？“我看到射击的空档，于是就开枪了，长官。”  
  
他们现在正站在弗瑞的办公桌前，弗瑞自己则坐在那，安静地看着两个人的你来我往，就好像在看一场网球赛。史蒂夫在屋里来回踱步，现在他太生气了无法静止，另一个特工笔挺地站在那，身体僵硬，就向正在面对临刑的枪口。  
  
“那不是你能决定的！”  
  
“神盾局有长期的对冬日战士的射杀令，囚犯交换已经结束了，立陶宛人满意了，任务完成。”那个特工有胆量瞪着史蒂夫，“如果你没有阻挡我的射击，我已经顺利铲除了一个六级目标。”  
  
如果史蒂夫再用力咬牙，他的臼齿准保会碎掉，“你没准会把一次交换人质变成大屠杀！你有可能杀死没有敌意的人。”  
  
“他是个杀手！”特工脱口吼道。  
  
“不，他不是。”史蒂夫也吼回去，“他不干那行了！”  
  
“沃德特工，”弗瑞终于插嘴，“回去向寇森汇报，向他解释你为什么认为擅自在囚犯交换行动中突发奇想执行不想关的暗杀任务是个好主意，你最好想出点能打动人心的理由。”  
  
“是的长官。”沃德僵硬地转身，离开时有些置气地甩门。  
  
弗瑞叹了口气，手指交叉，打量着史蒂夫，“罗杰斯——”  
  
“别说。”史蒂夫说道，他喘着粗气，“就别解释了，尼克。”  
  
“我不是替他辩护，这是狗屎行为，我们都知道——”  
  
“他说得是真的吗？”史蒂夫打断他，“神盾局真有长期指令射杀冬日战士？”  
  
“指令是在罗曼诺夫中枪后下达的，那时候看起来合情合理。”弗瑞不动声色地说，“如果你有什么理由认为我们应该取消命令，我愿意听听。”  
  
这是个危险话题，史蒂夫整理好自己的心情，努力保持冷静，“他可以成为神盾局的资源。”  
  
“我们尝试过雇佣，不怎么成功，你觉得你能做得更好？”  
  
“没准。我和冬兵之间建立了一些交情。”  
  
史蒂夫永远也不会明白弗瑞如何以最小的动作传达最大的怀疑，“你说交情。”  
  
“是的，长官。”惊恐中，史蒂夫觉得热浪在顺着自己的脖子向脸上爬，“我们之前的几次相遇没什么敌意。”  
  
“是我记错你自己写的报告了吗，难道在你们前几次相遇的时候，冬兵没有压制并抓住你半数以上？”  
  
“他确实，但是——”  
  
“难道史塔克没有花掉整整四个小时时间才把你从那个阿曼德合金手铐中弄出来？”  
  
“确实，长官，但是，当你被对方擒住没有还手之力的时候，更能看出他对你的态度。”史蒂夫说道，现在他感觉自信多了，因为他说的话是赤裸裸的事实，“我不认为冬兵是我们的敌人。”  
  
“嗯……”弗瑞让他待在那冒了两分钟冷汗，随后在桌上摊平双手，“如果冬兵继续保持这种非敌对行为，我会解除对他的击杀指令，你接着去巩固你的交情吧。”  
  
“遵命，长官。”史蒂夫说道，以最快速度逃出弗瑞的办公室，以防他改变心意。

 

☆   ☆   ☆

 

当天傍晚，史蒂夫的电话响起来时，他几乎想要忽略它。史蒂夫的小队已经结束了监视任务正在从东南亚返航，在下次任务到来前，史蒂夫难得有点空闲时间，他决定屈服于时差和情感消耗带来的疲惫，在床上躺着度过未来的二十四小时。  
  
他已经刷了牙，换上睡裤，但电话震了起来，他很想直接挂断，然后昏睡过去，但知道史蒂夫私人电话号码的人少之又少，这通电话还是未知加密号码打来的，不可能是他的队友，他坐在床边，接通电话。  
  
“喂？”  
  
“之前那次可不算太好。”一个熟悉的声音说道，史蒂夫立时清醒。  
  
“今天早晨的事情真抱歉。”他不敢保证电话线安全，想要尽量不透露细节，但史蒂夫不愿让冬兵觉得他故意给他下套，“那和我计划的完全不同。”  
  
“我也没觉得是你，如果你计划了一切，大概不会失败。”对方似乎有所犹豫，“我们需要谈谈。”  
  
“我在听。”  
  
冬兵迅速报出一个地址，“一个人来。”  
  
在史蒂夫问他见面时间之前，电话就挂断了，所以回答恐怕是越快越好，他脱掉睡衣换回牛仔裤和T恤衫，抓起自己的摩托车钥匙，迅速写了张字条，解释他为什么去了哪里（为了防止他万一就此消失，娜塔莎不得不来寻找他——史蒂夫的行动有失谨慎，但他并不想自杀，如果史蒂夫一声不响地跑去单独与敌人会面，连一张字条都不留下，娜塔莎在事后非得掐死他不可），短短五分钟后，史蒂夫出了家门。

 

☆   ☆   ☆

 

史蒂夫没打算检查这家华夫饼屋，他直接走进去。冬兵是世界顶尖的特工，史蒂夫则自愿进入他的瞄准镜，如果说冬兵为他设下陷阱，那他已经跑不掉了，就是这么简单。所以史蒂夫没有探查附近的狙击点，没有搜查建筑物，也没打算留意周遭。  
  
华夫饼屋几乎空无一人，唯一的客人是一个埋头与一叠煎饼奋战的卡车司机和一桌玩牌的小鬼头，他们的游戏中涉及大量扇嘴巴惩罚和傻笑。  
  
史蒂夫在远离窗户的一边找了张桌子，背对大门坐下。值夜班的服务员对他微笑，给他倒了杯咖啡，然后就回去继续看她的悬疑小说口袋书了，史蒂夫双手捧着杯子，坐在那等。  
  
十七分钟之后，大门口的门铃响了，肾上腺素令他突然紧张起来，但他没有回头，只是呷了一口自己的咖啡。  
  
一个男人坐到史蒂夫对面，他看起来令人意外的平凡，深红色的上衣外面套着橄榄绿的夹克，他半长的头发梳向后，在棒球帽下散着，露出脸颊，下巴上有一点胡渣。他的左手揣在口袋里。史蒂夫对男人的神态十分陌生，他所熟悉的，是男人的军事化作风，但现在已经被一种十分随意的优雅而取代，只有男人的眼神里那种不变的冷静和自信，让史蒂夫知道这个人确实是冬兵。  
  
他的样子比史蒂夫敢于希望的还要吸引人，就在史蒂夫意识到他曾对冬兵的长相有所期待的时候，史蒂夫不得不向自己承认，他现在麻烦大了。  
  
“嘿，史蒂夫。”  
  
“嘿，冬兵。”你好啊，大兵，史蒂夫想，但紧接着，就不得不在心中默念：别脸红别脸红别脸红。  
  
“詹姆斯。”冬兵轻松地说道，就好像他的名字无关紧要，这也不是他自打二人相遇以来告诉过史蒂夫的最私人的一件事，“我的名字叫詹姆斯。”  
  
史蒂夫挑起一边眉毛，“哦，是吗？你一定姓邦德。”  
  
“滚吧。”詹姆斯回答，但他在笑，只有一点，眼角微微眯起，“这就是你最拿得出手的招募宣讲？用廉价段子嘲笑我的名字？”  
  
“招募宣讲吗？所以说我这是在招聘？”  
  
“毕竟，我不是专门跑过来吃土豆饼的，老兄。”詹姆斯微笑招手叫来了服务员，史蒂夫观察他嘴唇弯起的弧度，去对应他眼角加深的细纹，在此之前史蒂夫从没有见过詹姆斯不带面具的笑容，但是他敢肯定，詹姆斯曾经给过他更灿烂的笑脸。  
  
耶稣基督，罗杰斯，快醒醒集中精神，敌方特工，有可能被策反，对你的任务上点心！如果史蒂夫有策反敌方特工的经验，可能会更容易集中精力，他应该向寇森咨询一下，那个曾经为他们带来鹰眼和黑寡妇的人大概能在一顿饭结账之前，就让冬兵签下劳动合同。  
  
詹姆斯点了牛排和煎蛋，史蒂夫则为他的咖啡加了一份核桃华夫饼，他只是想给手上找点事做，而不是真的觉得饿。服务员给詹姆斯也倒了咖啡，带着他们的点餐单回到厨房，留他们尴尬无声地坐在一起。  
  
詹姆斯充满希望地盯着史蒂夫看了一分钟，而史蒂夫只是傻呆呆地回瞪，詹姆斯哼了一声，“你从来没干过这个，是不是？”  
  
“呃，没有。”史蒂夫搓了搓自己的后脖颈子，“我从来没有试过招人。”  
  
“我是你的第一个？哇哦，我真感觉三生有幸。”老天啊，那是个傻笑，詹姆斯擅长得令人分心，“你会做好的，就假装这是一次普通工作招聘。”  
  
史蒂夫干巴巴地看着他，“好吧，詹姆斯，你为什么不先自我介绍一下呢？”  
  
詹姆斯调戏的表情消失了，他最后喝了一大口咖啡，肩膀绷紧，坐直后背，自动进入军事稍息的姿态。  
  
史蒂夫给了他一个说话的机会，现在他准备好交谈，这是詹姆斯在向他汇报。  
  
“我曾经是美国陆军游骑兵，我们在执行保密任务的时候被十环帮的人捕获，部队不承认对我们的行动负责，没有赎金，没有救援。”詹姆斯用指尖推着自己的咖啡杯把，把杯子转了完整的一圈，杯子没有摇晃，咖啡没有溅出，手稳得近乎完美，“几个月之后，十环帮把我们中的幸存者卖给了九头蛇。”  
  
史蒂夫勉强咽下就要从他喉咙里爬上来的怒意，用与詹姆斯相对的平静语调问道，“九头蛇就是在那时候雇佣你的？”  
  
“九头蛇没有雇佣过我。”詹姆斯说道，每一个字缓慢而刻意，他没有在字里行间强加更多情感，但这句话让史蒂夫心中怒火狂烧，他知道九头蛇对他们的囚犯能做到什么，他能从詹姆斯的话中听到言外之意。  
  
我很抱歉，史蒂夫想，上帝呀，詹姆斯，我真遗憾，“我很高兴你能离开那。”  
  
詹姆斯给了他半个笑容，“真他妈不是开玩笑，我可不想再回去了。”  
  
“神盾局不像那样。”  
  
“他们都一样，史蒂夫。”他语气里意外的温和让史蒂夫犹豫，“你为一个组织工作，你就是资产，可以随时抛弃，他们就是这么运作的。”  
  
史蒂夫必须小心提出承诺，他并不是在代表神盾局出面，官方来讲他并没有这项任务，但他可以代表自己发言，“我不会把你当做随时可抛弃的资产。”  
  
“你的老板会。”  
  
“他们不再这么想了。”  
  
詹姆斯尖锐地看着他，“这话什么意思？”  
  
“今早的任务结束后，我和我们的局长谈过，他把对你的行动变更成了‘避免接触’，如果你再次伤及我们的人，射杀令才会回来，但你目前没有危险了。”  
  
“我操，”詹姆斯向后靠近沙发垫里，右手手指敲着桌面，“他们当真想要雇我。”  
  
史蒂夫眯起眼睛，如果詹姆斯真的为此感到惊讶，那他先前是为什么要求见面呢？“是呀，没错。”  
  
“我曾经参与过直接与神盾局对立的任务，看在上帝的份上，我射中了罗曼诺夫特工，她知道这件事吗？”  
  
“她就是向我提出招募你的人。”史蒂夫说道，他们先前有那段关于小蜜罐的对话，这只是史蒂夫对其任性的解读，但在间谍圈里，这也差不多算是实话了，“而且，神盾局也总是希望有你这种水平的特工在麾下，来对付别人。”  
  
“我杀过很多人。”  
  
这话并非没有下文，史蒂夫听到其中隐含的，“你怎么可能原谅这点，你怎么能够信任我？”这样的暗示清晰明了。  
  
“你是自愿的吗？你有过选择吗？”  
  
詹姆斯闭上眼睛，史蒂夫震惊于詹姆斯此刻表现出的对他的信任，他寻思着詹姆斯自己有没有意识到这点，“我的心情不重要，反正那些都是我做的。”  
  
他的话让史蒂夫回忆起路易斯安娜沼泽守夜时的另一段对话，有那么一瞬间，他几乎重新感觉到了潮湿的空气贴着皮肤，周围的蛙鸣几乎淹没了娜塔莎的话音，那一次她的声音不同往常的安静，史蒂夫为那次向娜塔莎无声道谢，并引用了她的说法，“在神盾局，你不会是唯一一个手上带红的人。”  
  
在詹姆斯有时间答复前，服务员端上了热腾腾的食物，打断了他们之间的紧张气氛，让他们有时间恢复重组，史蒂夫完全没有注意到时间飞逝，他出门的时候并没有计划招募冬兵，那也不是他在早上为他挡下子弹的原因，但现在这想法已经生根发芽，他难以忽视。他们很适合一起工作。  
  
詹姆斯安静地吃着盘子里的食物，时不时瞟一眼史蒂夫，但嘴巴一直忙着不给自己说话的机会，他大口大口吃着土豆和煎蛋，史蒂夫则小心翼翼地咬着自己的华夫饼，提醒自己不要逼迫对方。  
  
餐桌旁摆放的番茄酱和枫糖浆边上还有一个黄色小架子，放着各种果酱包。詹姆斯吃完了自己的食物，小心地把上面所有的果酱按味道整理，草莓、葡萄、橘子果酱分别被放进它们各自的一栏里。之后他才再次开口。  
  
“你信任神盾局吗？”  
  
“不完全。”史蒂夫坦言道，“有时候神盾局也会做出错误的决定，但是我相信个人，与我工作的人，我的团队，他们是实打实的，我们一起做有益的工作。”  
  
“我已经很长时间没有与团队合作过了，自从部队之后就没有过，而他们——”詹姆斯打断了自己，摇了摇头。  
  
“我很抱歉。”史蒂夫柔声道。  
  
詹姆斯简短地点头，拒绝同情，“我已经不知道怎样在团队中行动了，我也不会再听别人的命令而杀人，我不能那么做，史蒂夫，再也不能了。”  
  
“你的能力有远超暗杀的功能，如果你是——”我的队员，不，罗杰斯，别激动，别吓到他，“如果你与我的队伍合作，我会让你做安保分析，即使你不愿意碰枪都会大有用处。”  
  
詹姆斯瞪着史蒂夫，随后用手抹了一把脸，靠在椅背上，“你想知道我们第一次见面的时候，我为什么去找你说话吗？那是因为你在萨拉热窝的那次行动。”  
  
史蒂夫皱起眉头回忆，他的小队被派出抓捕一个非常成功并且毫无道德的军火商，而她却奸猾无比，神盾局在科索沃追了她两个月，才最终抓住她，“2015年？那次任务太失败了。”  
  
“失败的原因呢，罗杰斯特工？”詹姆斯自然而然地问道，他的语气完全是模仿神盾局高管在行动失败后的报告会上那种腔调，史蒂夫不自觉地扬起下巴，自动进入那种“尊敬的长官，但你说得全是废话”模式。  
  
“我们在萨拉热窝把目标逼到了红灯区，当我们接近的时候，一队游客正离开一家KTV，为目标提供了意想不到的掩护，我们没办法把目标从人群中分离，她最终逃进了地铁，消失了。”  
  
“你们可以在目标进入地铁前出击。”  
  
史蒂夫放弃了正式的报告姿态，以愤怒的表情看着詹姆斯，“她周围是一群喝得东倒西歪的二十岁年轻人，而且她还经常使用人质，如果我们出击，一定会有伤亡。”  
  
詹姆斯点了点头，“你在事后受到责罚？”  
  
史蒂夫耸了耸肩，手指捏起盘子里的华夫饼屑，“可以这么说。”他站在那被弗瑞局长劈头盖脸地骂了一个钟头，直到史蒂夫失去了全部耐心开始反击。  
  
也许弗瑞是对的，如果当时能够放弃一两个路人的性命，尽早抓捕目标，那么她在事后两个月的自由时间内制造的破坏就不会发生，鬼知道她在那两个月里又做了几单买卖，那些买卖又会导致多少人无辜遇难。但是史蒂夫不可能那样工作，牺牲自己的性命，甚至是牺牲他队友们的性命，是一回事，他们都是志愿兵，了解工作的风险，但是平民则不在游戏规则当中，不能成为牺牲品。  
  
你救不了所有人，当时弗瑞告诫他。那是事实，史蒂夫不是傻子，他知道那是事实，但如果他不去尝试，还怎么面对自己？  
  
“他们怎么罚你？”詹姆斯问道，把史蒂夫从回忆中拽回现实。  
  
“我被停职了一周，回来之后的第一个任务是人质营救，我想他们也想和我讲和。”  
  
詹姆斯玩着自己的叉子，在盘子里的番茄酱上划着弧线，“你想没想过离开？”  
  
哦，很多小谜团突然迎刃而解，为什么詹姆斯要谈论信任，拒绝加入神盾局，为什么他要问起萨拉热窝，为什么他提出与史蒂夫会面。  
  
史蒂夫在试图招募詹姆斯，但詹姆斯也在试图招募他，或者至少是鼓动他为了自己的利益而脱离神盾局。  
  
史蒂夫很感动，但同时也很无奈。  
  
詹姆斯一定看出了史蒂夫的表情，牌都摆上了台面。他身体前倾，严肃地说道，“你得知道，有你这样的能力，你可以在任何地方工作，为任何人工作，你不需要神盾局，你可以挑选自己的任务，开自己的条件，我有足够的联系人，可以给你找到工作。”随后他又轻声补充道，“如果你愿意的话，我可以为我们找到足够的工作。”  
  
史蒂夫不知道他应该笑还是应该哭，詹姆斯提出的条件并不是毫无吸引力，上帝呀，那真的很吸引人，他可以脱离组织，和冬日战士一起工作，让神盾局那些屁话见鬼去吧，他不用再听别人颐指气使，可以只听自己内心。  
  
但是如果他离开，那克林特怎么办？他一直因为拒绝错误指挥而被像个烫手山芋一样从一个行动队调到另一个行动队。还有娜塔莎呢？她已经渐渐对史蒂夫敞开心扉，那过程实在太过艰难缓慢，以至于史蒂夫几乎不记得娜塔莎从何时开始把他当做一个总是踩狗屎的小弟来照看而不是当做一个必须绕过的障碍。就连托尼和布鲁斯也不例外，那两个怪胎即使在神盾局科学部里也算是奇人了。他们听从史蒂夫的领导，只因为史蒂夫在他们反对的时候也会认真聆听。他的偏执、鲁莽、叛逆、且杰出的队员们，他们能心肝情愿在一个习惯了被人服从的领导手下干多久？而史蒂夫在没有他们的情况下又会怎样？那些家伙是唯一能保证对他直言不讳的人，他怎么能离开他这些工作狂一样的家人呢？  
  
最终，史蒂夫只能给出唯一的答案，“我不能离开我的团队。”  
  
有那么一会儿，史蒂夫以为詹姆斯会与他争辩，他可以看到齿轮在那个男人脑子里打转，寻思着说服的策略和技巧，然后放弃，詹姆斯只是叹了口气，退回了一点，“是呀，我明白了。”  
  
“对不起。”  
  
詹姆斯摇摇头，“没什么需要道歉的，你是个好人，史蒂夫。”  
  
“你也是。”  
  
詹姆斯挑了一下眉毛，但没有争辩，他从口袋里掏出一个旧钱包，在桌子上扔了几张钞票，站起身来。詹姆斯犹豫了一会儿，把右手放在史蒂夫的肩膀上，史蒂夫希望能够隔着夹克衫感觉到温度。  
  
“照顾好你自己，罗杰斯特工。”詹姆斯说道。  
  
史蒂夫抬起自己的手，在詹姆斯离开前覆住他的手。史蒂夫没有用力抓他，不希望詹姆斯觉得自己被困住，只是希望能够感受手掌下的温暖皮肤，哪怕只有一秒也好。  
  
“下次再见，詹姆斯。”史蒂夫说道，因为他就是这么一个固执的混球。  
  
詹姆斯给了他一个漫长的痛苦表情，史蒂夫把其中的玩笑当做礼物，他选择集中于这点，而不是自己胸中沉下的心情，詹姆斯温和地抽回手，无言地离开了。

 

☆   ☆   ☆

 

冬日战士在神盾局的视线中消失了。  
  
史蒂夫告诉自己这样最好，有时候他甚至能够如此相信，但他无法阻止自己去浏览其他行动队的任务报告，去搜索那些坚不可摧的防范或者完美顺畅的撤离。他没办法找到决定性的证据。  
  
冬日战士是个鬼混，希尔曾经这样说过，直到现在史蒂夫才明白话里的含义。因为对于史蒂夫来说，冬兵从来都生动真实。但现在他明白了。  
  
史蒂夫寻找詹姆斯，但詹姆斯无处可寻。  
  
七个月后，在一次灾难性的任务中，美国队长找到了冬兵。

 

☆   ☆   ☆

 

冬兵在一边稍息站立，惯常佩戴的面罩之上，他神情冷静，面部完全静止，好像大理石雕刻出的一样。  
  
和他不熟悉的人恐怕会把他的安静当作冷漠，但不知为何，史蒂夫就能看出来詹姆斯发怒了。  
  
冬兵的老板可没看出这些，那是一个高级清障官，为某个在灰色地带做生意的大企业服务，神盾局一直怀疑该企业涉嫌走私外星科技。此时冬兵的老板正开心地原地乱蹦，为美国队长倒在他脚下而自豪。  
  
史蒂夫的大脑由于惊人的疼痛而变得有些迟缓，但他试图分析詹姆斯为什么不高兴。这附近没有平民值得忧虑——这个组织在里约南部占领了一个废弃的军事基地，基地中除了冬兵的老板和其他警卫别无他人。詹姆斯部署的防卫天衣无缝，史蒂夫甚至没能到达主机房，更别提他还要把托尼交给他的USB接入系统了。在那之前，史蒂夫早早步入陷阱，所以说，詹姆斯到底为什么在生气？  
  
史蒂夫对着打了蜡的光亮地板咳出一口血，詹姆斯露出一道杀人的目光，但随后立即重归不自然的冷静。  
  
哦，也许，詹姆斯是在气他的老板给了史蒂夫胸口一枪。  
  
“对不起。”他说道，也不知道在向谁道歉，只觉得自己应该道歉。对希尔，他抱歉搞砸了任务，对娜塔莎，他抱歉未能听她的警告，娜塔莎总说史蒂夫如果不小心谨慎早晚要送命。对詹姆斯，史蒂夫抱歉自己将会成为他手上的另一道血污。  
  
老板看起来对史蒂夫的道歉不知所措，但他很快恢复，“当我搞定你之后，你必然会感到抱歉，把他带到审讯室，用最结实的铐锁，但确保他在我们……聊完之前不要翘辫子。”  
  
如果这家伙有小胡子，这会儿肯定要撸一下胡子，想象出的场景令史蒂夫发笑，男人愤怒地瞪他，因为史蒂夫破坏了他戏剧性的演说。  
  
也许史蒂夫体内的安多酚水平太高了，即使有血清护体，枪伤还是很疼的。  
  
“遵命。”詹姆斯平板地答道，他指挥两名警卫留下站岗，指挥另外两人架着胳膊抬起史蒂夫。史蒂夫几乎无法走，被他们拽着离开大厅。  
  
史蒂夫根本没想支撑自己的重量。这样做有点小心眼，但它还是希望自己至少能让敌人闪了腰。  
  
“先去医疗室。”詹姆斯命令道，“他情况稳定后再送到囚室。”  
  
那不是他老板下达的指令，但警卫门遵从詹姆斯，没有提出质疑。史蒂夫被拖进一间侧屋，扔在一张轮床上，手腕和脚腕都被绑起来，医疗人员接近他时仍然精神紧张。医生把他的制服从中间剪开，开始包扎他胸前的伤口，史蒂夫至少被击中了三次，但他觉得有一次只是擦伤。  
  
医生拉紧绷带，向他锁骨下的伤口施压，史蒂夫咬牙不叫出来，他左侧的锁骨一定断了。但无论如何，如果是击中心脏或动脉，他这会儿已经死了，所以这也算万幸。这样一来，他至少能活到敌人给他上刑。  
  
在神盾局工作手册中，有这么一行关于如何在被捕时求生存的指导：保持积极乐观的态度。一但史蒂夫不会流血致死了，他就会尝试找找乐观态度。  
  
“给他辅助吸氧。”詹姆斯命令道，“如果他晕过去，我们会损失宝贵的审讯时间。”  
  
这话在史蒂夫听来有那种冷酷无情的高效，但有什么不对劲。詹姆斯过于紧张，他不停观察其他人的位置，一个、两个、三个，眼神记录屋里每个人的状态，他弯腰靠近史蒂夫，再次检查他手腕脚腕上的绑绳。史蒂夫试图扫除脑子里的云雾，集中精力，他需要注意。  
  
詹姆斯刚刚是不是放松了他的手铐？史蒂夫试着不去想，不让心中燃起的小小希望显示在脸上。  
  
医生给史蒂夫带上氧气面罩，但与他保持距离，越远越好，詹姆斯哼了一下，用胳膊肘把医生挤开。  
  
“看在上帝的份上，他被绑在那呢，没必要胆战心惊。”詹姆斯把氧气面罩更严实地按在史蒂夫口鼻周围。用拇指和食指压着，另外三个手指则移到史蒂夫脸上。  
  
詹姆斯看了史蒂夫的眼睛一次，三个手指按压史蒂夫的脸颊，停顿一秒后抬起，然后压下两根手指。  
  
史蒂夫深深吸气，屏住呼吸。  
  
詹姆斯最后按下一根手指，缓慢地对史蒂夫眨了一次眼。  
  
史蒂夫闭上眼睛。  
  
周围炸开了。  
  
先是一道闪亮，即使史蒂夫闭着眼睛仍然被强光灼得发痛，随后是一声巨响，声音太强，以至于史蒂夫听到声音不如说感觉到声波的冲击。  
  
是闪光弹，史蒂夫双耳嗡鸣感觉天旋地转，他的平衡感随着耳压乱转，史蒂夫专注于保持呼吸，不让自己呕吐。  
  
他用力拽双手的束缚，右侧手铐立即弹开，但当他试图解放自己的左手时，锁骨处传来剧痛几乎让史蒂夫昏厥，他只能用一只手解手铐。  
  
睁开眼睛的时候，史蒂夫看到白色浓烟从地上的一个罐子里冒出来，警卫们大喊传讯，但史蒂夫的耳鸣让他难以听清，烟雾一但到达某人，那人就立即倒下。  
  
史蒂夫不再试图挣脱左手，而是选择用右手扶住氧气面罩，他的耳鸣和警卫跌倒的声音逐渐趋于安静。  
  
詹姆斯又出现在他面前，同样带着口罩，他抓住史蒂夫躺的轮车，史蒂夫为突如其来的加速度做好准备，詹姆斯飞快地推着他出了医务室来到走廊。  
  
史蒂夫挥了一下右手，“帮我把其他的束缚都弄开怎样？”  
  
“反正你现在也不能跑，这样更快。”詹姆斯把轮车推进货梯，拍亮了地下室那层。电梯下降得无比缓慢。  
  
“可以跑。”史蒂夫嘀咕道。  
  
“这是开放性气胸，史蒂夫！”突然间，詹姆斯对他大吼起来，原本的冷静被愤怒和其他更原始的情绪取代，詹姆斯在害怕，“你差点死掉，现在还有危险。”  
  
“我会好的，”史蒂夫小心地尝试道，“我的愈合力强。”  
  
“感谢操他妈的上帝！”詹姆斯用一只手捂住脸，电梯不合时宜地发出欢快的叮咚声，电梯门打开了，“你就——好好待着，别再被射中了。”  
  
“詹姆斯，拜托了，”史蒂夫抱怨道，他再次徒劳地试图挣脱另一只手的束缚。  
  
詹姆斯忽略掉他，电梯外是车库，詹姆斯不浪费毫秒，把史蒂夫装进面包车后车厢，他把轮车脚固定在车厢内，并在车内翻找，取出一支注射器，打开盖子。  
  
“这是什么？”史蒂夫问。  
  
“吗啡。”  
  
“我十分钟就会把它代谢干净。”  
  
詹姆斯瞪着他：“那我十分钟后再给你打别的。”  
  
凉爽的麻木感从詹姆斯给他注射的左臂传到四肢，他锁骨的疼痛有所缓解，史蒂夫忍不住放松地叹了口气。现在他感觉不到自己的手指和脚尖了，有可能是麻药的作用，也可能只是他失血过多。  
  
詹姆斯撞上车后门，冲上驾驶席，当他准备系安全带的时候，电梯再次叮当响起，一队武装士兵追入车库。  
  
“操。”詹姆斯立即倒车，子弹敲打着面包车加固过的后门，汽车经受子弹向前的冲击。  
  
“你生我的气吗？”史蒂夫喊道，詹姆斯急踩油门，史蒂夫的身体向后冲，手脚的束缚把他拽在原地，好吧，也许麻药确实有必要，“我觉得也许你生我气了。”  
  
“这次工作全他妈毁了。”詹姆斯开车冲向关闭的车库大门，他撞碎了车库木门冲出建筑，外面的阳光照入车内，与先前地下室中的昏暗形成鲜明对比。“你有后援撤离路线吗？”  
  
“不知道。”史蒂夫回答，他被捕获的时候，警卫已经把他的耳机踩成了金属和塑料的混合渣渣。如果先前遭到电棒攻击时没被烤焦的话，他潜行服胸口的定位装置也许还在工作。但如果定位发射器也坏了，他的队伍还能找到他吗？  
  
这问题听起来空洞遥远，几乎像是不相关的学术讨论，直到一颗子弹幸运地穿透了驾驶席侧面的玻璃，史蒂夫才清醒过来，有枪手在追击他们，詹姆斯没准会因此受伤，“我的人在南边有部署，过了河。”  
  
“河边是个阻塞点，他们能在桥上拦截。”詹姆斯像左急转，随后立即向右，以粗暴的Z型路线通过繁忙道口，警告的汽车喇叭声被丢在车后，詹姆斯已经继续加速，汽车在什么东西上颠了一次，不是马路牙就是减速带，史蒂夫的视线变得模糊，“我在商业街那边有一个安全屋，我们可以先躲过去。”  
  
“好吧。”史蒂夫回答，随即便晕了过去。

 

☆   ☆   ☆

 

当史蒂夫醒过来时，他左手手背正试图在一根输液针周围愈合，他下意识地想要拔出针头，温暖的手指擒住他的手腕，把他的手拦截在空中。  
  
“你敢拔一个试试，你需要输液。”  
  
史蒂夫睁开眼，恼火地看着詹姆斯。此时他正躺在一间狭小卧室的单人床上，脚下超出床垫的部分感觉有点冷，他的头顶上挂着一袋透明液体正顺着管子输进他的左手背。他的腿上盖着一条褪色的拼布被子，房里唯一的窗户里能看见深蓝色的天空，他大概睡了五小时。  
  
詹姆斯坐在床边上，他摘掉了面罩和风镜，换上了一件法兰绒衬衫，套在防弹衣外面，他的黑裤子和黑靴子没什么特点，大概能够装成平民衣着，史蒂夫猜想他们在一栋住宅楼内。  
  
“手背痒。”史蒂夫说道，他试着伸长手指去够那条输液管。  
  
“我发誓，罗杰斯，你要是不老老实实待着我就把你绑在床上。”詹姆斯把一个高杯子塞到史蒂夫手中，并把吸管弯到他嘴边，“喝了这个。”  
  
“这是什么？”  
  
“香草奶昔，额外加了卡路里，我猜你的身体需要能量，子弹的出入伤都已经愈合了，但考虑到你身上的大片淤青，应该还有内伤要修复。”  
  
史蒂夫小心谨慎地嘬了一口饮料，奶昔里有粉末的口感，让史蒂夫联想到蛋白粉。但当他的胃部感受到饮料中的糖分和奶油，他的身体要求他摄入更多能量。喝了几口之后，史蒂夫觉得清醒多了。  
  
他的胸口和左肩很疼，但疼痛比他想象中容易忍受，“你给我打了更多吗啡？”  
  
“不是吗啡，但也是止疼药，没错，就在输液袋里面，这是另一个你不许碰它的原因。”詹姆斯明确地说道。  
  
史蒂夫一边喝着奶昔一边思考，布鲁斯花了几周时间才为史蒂夫的身体制作出了特殊的止疼药，詹姆斯则已经有了相似的药品备用，当他们第一次见面的时候，詹姆斯射中史蒂夫的麻醉弹竟然有足够的药效能够迷倒他。不仅如此，詹姆斯还知道史蒂夫的伤口恢复需要消耗大量卡路里，所以他一醒过来就给他喝这杯能量炸弹。  
  
“你也是强化体。”史蒂夫挣扎着坐起来，锁骨疼痛让他发出嘶声，被子掉到腰上，他的制服上衣不知什么时候消失了，胸前绑着巨大一片绷带，“和我一样。”  
  
詹姆斯忙着把枕头塞在史蒂夫背后支撑他的上身，他回避着史蒂夫的视线，“和你不太一样。”  
  
“但差不多？”  
  
“差不多。”詹姆斯用手理了一下头发，他的长头发在脖子后面扎了起来，“没什么人知道这个秘密，我也不希望别人知道。”  
  
“好吧。”  
  
“好吧？”詹姆斯不可思议地重复道。  
  
“你不想让我告诉别人，所以好吧，我不告诉别人。”史蒂夫对詹姆斯震惊的面孔笑道。詹姆斯惊讶的样子很可爱，但实际上他很多样子都很可爱。  
  
詹姆斯伸出一只手，抚开史蒂夫眼前的头发，那让史蒂夫屏住呼吸，“怎么会有你这样的人？”  
  
史蒂夫来不及回答，门框突然向屋内爆裂，娜塔莎出现在门口，看起来像个复仇之神，她双手都握着枪，两把枪都对准詹姆斯的胸口，詹姆斯也不知道从哪里掏出一把巨大的枪，他站在床边枪口对准娜塔莎的额头。  
  
“别开枪！”史蒂夫赤裸上身坐在床上，拿出他最具权威的口吻说道。但二人都对他不予理会。  
  
“Cолдат（冬兵）。”  
  
“Паучка（寡妇）。”  
  
“别开枪，我是认真的。”史蒂夫把腿晃下床，准备站起来。  
  
“你敢下床的，史蒂夫。”娜塔莎吼道，詹姆斯也同时开口，“你给我操他妈的待在床上，罗杰斯。”  
  
“你们放下枪，我就待在床上。”史蒂夫反击道，“看，娜塔莎，我没事。”  
  
娜塔莎根本没有看他，全神贯注地盯着詹姆斯，“我们在下水道半截发现了你的制服上衣，上面有三个子弹孔，你才不是没事。”  
  
“我没有对她开枪。”詹姆斯非常缓慢地放低了自己的枪口，转过枪把，把枪递给史蒂夫，史蒂夫立即取下弹夹，清空了所有子弹。詹姆斯双手交叉放在脑后。  
  
然后，只有当詹姆斯这样做之后，娜塔莎才真正地看向史蒂夫，她的眼睛打量着史蒂夫的胸口，史蒂夫知道她在找制服上弹孔对应的位置，估算他的伤情。  
  
“我真的没事。”史蒂夫重复道，“我不小心被抓住了，他的老板射中了我，他把我救出来，给我包扎了伤口，最糟糕的伤处已经愈合了。”  
  
“我们猜测你可能已经死了。”娜塔莎说这话的时候就好像在评论天气，她不会在詹姆斯面前暴露弱点，史蒂夫决定尽快找时间和她单独谈谈，让她有机会敲自己的脑袋，骂自己是鲁莽的傻瓜，并揉乱自己的头发，就像她平时在史蒂夫做傻事之后会做的那样。  
  
“我没死。”  
  
“很高兴听到这个消息。”高级特工寇森从娜塔莎身后优雅地走出来，他锃亮的皮鞋踩在脏兮兮的地板上，看起来完全不搭配，他兴趣缺缺地打量着小房间，“如果我们不得不找人代替你，那么组织一个招募委员会着实令人头疼。”  
  
“难道我没说过我没事吗？”史蒂夫不耐烦地说道，但没人听他说话。寇森和詹姆斯打量着彼此，就好像巷子里狭路相逢的猫，对彼此傲慢又冷漠。史蒂夫趁此机会扒掉了输液管，用手掐住那个小伤口让它愈合。  
  
“寇森特工。”詹姆斯缓慢地把手放下，这回没有人暗中朝他开枪，史蒂夫认为这是一种进步。  
  
“巴恩斯中士。”寇森回应道。  
  
巴恩斯中士？詹姆斯没有纠正他，只是轻微皱眉之后，又恢复了面无表情。是因为寇森知道他的名字，还是因为他的头衔？  
  
寇森礼貌地等待詹姆斯先开口，但詹姆斯一直沉默，所以他继续道，“我听说史蒂夫交到了新朋友，我做了一些研究，但想要认识还是面对面交流最好。”  
  
“我不会为神盾局工作。”詹姆斯突然说道，他停顿的时间让所有人都紧张起来，娜塔莎改变了站立的平衡，寇森西服掩盖的身体变得放松、同时释放出危险的信号，但随后，詹姆斯指向史蒂夫，“我会为他工作，只为他工作，不再接其他合约，没有利益冲突，我可以接受与你们的神盾局特工同工同酬，但是我要求独立，如果我不喜欢你们的工作，我可以拒绝参与。我说的够明白吗？”  
  
寇森把手揣进口袋里，露出友好的微笑，“你提出的条件可以接受，巴恩斯中士，我会开始准备文书。”  
  
“太好了。”詹姆斯给了他一个灿烂的，讽刺的笑容，“现在滚出我的房子吧。”  
  
史蒂夫从床上站起来，咬着牙，忍着放下左臂时肩膀和胸前伤口带来的剧痛，“我还以为这是间公寓。”  
  
“那就滚出我的公寓。”詹姆斯修正道。他仍然盯着寇森没有眨眼，但当史蒂夫脚下打晃的时候，他伸出一只手稳稳地扶住他，“没说你，罗杰斯，我怎么告诉你来着？我说要把你绑在床上的时候可不是在开玩笑。”  
  
寇森挑起眉毛，史蒂夫发现他的身体已经恢复了足够的供血，已经可以脸红了，这血清真是祝福也是诅咒。  
  
“罗杰斯特工，你是想待在这里呢，还是搭车和我们一起回去？你的其他队员正在总部等着。”寇森特意停顿了一下，“他们多少有些焦虑。”  
  
史蒂夫很想留下，但他的队友们找到了他带着弹孔的制服，上面浸满了他的血，如果他不亲自回去证明自己还活着，某人肯定会把他打晕拖回神盾局医疗部。这种事情可有先例。  
  
“给我几分钟。”史蒂夫转而说道，娜塔莎给了他一个警告眼神，他尽可能装作一脸无辜，“我马上就下去。”  
  
“五分钟。”娜塔莎说道，她跟着寇森离开房间的时候都没转身，不愿意把后背对着詹姆斯。史蒂夫忍住不去叹气，他得为这件事想想办法。  
  
以后再想。他会有足够的时间考虑如何让冬日战士融入自己的特色团队，现在嘛，詹姆斯站在他面前，他们终于有机会独处，詹姆斯看起来有些不知如何是好。  
  
“这样可以吗？”他问道，“我加入你们工作。”  
  
“当然可以。”史蒂夫诚恳地说道，“但这真是你希望的吗？神盾局对你的指示仍然是不要接触，如果你想让寇森别来找麻烦，只要叫他滚蛋就行。”  
  
詹姆斯放松了一点，嘴角翘起来，“叫他滚蛋确实很有趣，但我想我会先留在附近，总得有人照看你的后背。”他对史蒂夫胸前的绷带皱起眉，史蒂夫很想抱胸把伤口挡起来。  
  
“我也不是总会中枪。”  
  
詹姆斯一点也没有因此安心，“史蒂夫，我看过你过去的任务报告，不记得了吗？”  
  
史蒂夫没办法再为自己辩护，所以他只好转守为攻。  
  
“所以说，巴恩斯是吗？”史蒂夫向前走了一点，“没有邦德那么抓人，但至少首字母一样。”  
  
詹姆斯叹了口气，在二人之间狭小的空隙里伸出一只手，“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。”  
  
史蒂夫看着詹姆斯的手，只是蜷起手指握住他的指节，并没有上下摇晃，“史蒂芬·格兰特·罗杰斯，不过所有人都叫我史蒂夫。”  
  
“大多数知道我的人叫我冬日战士。”詹姆斯走进了一点，左手放在史蒂夫肩膀上，光滑的金属贴着他肩上赤裸的皮肤，“我极少的朋友管我叫詹姆斯。”  
  
詹姆斯靠近，嘴唇距离史蒂夫耳畔只有几厘米的距离，声音不会被麦克记录，也没人读得到他的唇形，史蒂夫感觉有些晕眩，所有的感官集中于詹姆斯的头发轻轻扫他脸颊带来的刺痒，“但如果我们独处，”他呼吸道，“你可以管我叫巴基。”  
  
史蒂夫低下头，贴着詹姆斯的脖子做了个巴基的口型，没有发出声音，只是想要感觉一下那昵称的形状，詹姆斯——巴基——扭动了一下，攥紧了史蒂夫的手。  
  
“你怕痒？”史蒂夫愉快的问道。  
  
“不怕，我能吻你吗？”  
  
史蒂夫一听就知道他只是转换话题，但这一次史蒂夫甘愿上当，“可以，拜托。”  
  
巴基的嘴唇最先轻扫过他的嘴唇时，只是简短的接触，像是相互问候，史蒂夫的左手捶在身边，右手抬起拂过巴基的手臂，手掌停在他结实的肩膀上，他们更加靠近彼此，身体还未接触的缝隙间热量滞留，直到巴基的手拖住史蒂夫的后脑，加深了那个吻。  
  
就像洪水决堤一样，史蒂夫猛地向前，几个月来的渴望和沮丧让他努力靠近，他的手臂环过巴基的后背，用力攥着巴基的衬衫，仿佛如果他不抓紧，巴基便会再次消失。巴基发出呻吟，改变站立的姿势，一条大腿移到史蒂夫的两腿中间，史蒂夫抬起另一只手去抓——  
  
肩膀上的疼痛让史蒂夫叫了一声，他们同时静止，嘴唇分开，喘着气，随后巴基哼笑起来。  
  
“有什么可笑的？”史蒂夫恼火地问道，但巴基笑得更欢了，直到史蒂夫自己也忍不住笑出声，他努力保持不移动锁骨，“混蛋。”  
  
“你这个小傻瓜，”巴基笑得上气不接下气，“连接吻都会弄伤自己，耶稣基督，我该拿你怎么办？”  
  
史蒂夫用手肘捅了巴基的肋骨一下，力气轻到巴基甚至没有躲，“我能照顾自己。”  
  
“也许你不必那样。”巴基说道，他在史蒂夫争辩前再次吻他，这次轻柔小心，“你周五下午有空吗？”  
  
“有。”史蒂夫撒谎道，没什么不能改变的计划，“怎么了？”  
  
“去芝加哥找我？”  
  
“芝加哥怎么了？”  
  
巴基调皮地对他笑，带着点甜蜜，“有道奇队比赛。”

 

☆   ☆   ☆

 

亚历山大皮尔斯给自己倒了一杯水，雷娜塔已经把水罐按照他喜欢的方式为他在冰箱里准备好，普通的饮用水加上一些整柠檬块漂浮在上面。柠檬水干净清透，没有果肉混进来，但柠檬酸却渗入整扎水中。  
  
“可惜。”他最终说道，正稍息站在他厨房中的年轻特工表现不错——他没有颤抖，表情冷静，唯一透露出恐惧的，是他耳鬓被汗水浸湿的深色头发，“如果能够完美收网当然更好，但是一旦洞察计划实施，那个资产就不再是威胁了。”他他把水杯放在台子上，看着那个特工，“口渴吗？”  
  
“不渴，长官。”特工说道，他话音稳定，很好。  
  
“我们需要加速进程。”那杯水很凉，让屋内周遭的水汽凝结，当皮尔斯再端起杯子的时候，台面上出现了一圈水雾，但就在他盯着看的时候，那水雾圆圈又重新消失无踪了。  
  
“世界正处于秩序与混乱之间的转折点。”皮尔斯给了沃德特工一个温和的笑容，汗水流进了特工衬衫的领子里，在他喉咙下面形成一个水印，“几个月之内，我们将帮它一把，推它过界。 ”


End file.
